Ahmad/Ren Movie Scrap
By DON'T CHANGE THIS PAGE WITHOUT CONTACTING REN/AHMAD FIRST. THAT GOES FOR REN/AHMAD TOO. HayWire Development *Quite like the Omnitrix. *You have insert a certain disc into the watch to get an alien you want. *They are called Haywires. *They have to be charged every few hours, and take 5 minutes to charge. *It has 15 discs. Ahmad He'll have a belt, with a red Omnitrix symbol on it, a dark blue jeans, red sneakers. He'd have dark blonde hair in a Mad Ben hairstyle, ember eyes. He has some biceps and triceps but not much to speak of. He has a bionic left arm. He wears the HayWire on his left arm, fused with the bionic part. He has a scar on his face, right below the left eye. He wears a sleaveless red jacket similar to Nega Ben's, with the number XV printed on his back.He wears a red tshirt below the jacketForgrt the bionic arm partbut yeah.. thats aboutCan you give my guy light red airbending arrows on his arms? Sequence #Ultimate Agreement #*Alien-Agency 2 Deal - Agency 2 makes a deal with members of an alien species to trade Earth valuables for alien tech. #Future Agents #*Jailbreak Scene - Ren and Ahmad attempt to escape Houston Banks Prison, and they suceed. #*Agreement Scene - They get caught miles from the prison by the First Agency, and instead of being sent back to prison they are given the chance to have 75% of their sentences removed and are given a million dollars by completing a certain mission. #*Set-Up Scene - They are given HayWires, new identities and discs, then they are loaded up in a private jet as they meet some of the First Agency's engineers. #Vegas #*Flight to Vegas - Ren and Ahmad fly to Vegas with a pilot, and Ren messes with a disc and transforms into an alien with super strength and soundwave / tornado firing abilities (Bass), altering the flight path. #*Fun in Vegas - Ren and Ahmad have a little fun in Vegas, talking to a bunch of people about where the (Name) Biker Bar is, while riding around on used bikes with biker uniform. #*Meet with Bikers - Ren and Ahmad walk into the bar and hang with a couple of the bikers, after the Fusion Reactor in the cabinet. #*Biker Chase - As soon as Ahmad steals the Reactor after going to the restroom as Ren distracts the riders and the bartender, they escape as the bike riders notice and chase after the two on bikes. Ahmad transforms into an alien capable of running at decently fast speeds (Flinch), but it ends up being useless since they're on bikes through he does make use getting off and running and messing with the bikers. #*Hotel Scene (Report to Agency 1) - They end up escaping, back to the hotel that they were signed into, and communicate with the First Agency as they head to sleep. #Lebanon #*Flight to Lebanon - Ren and Ahmad fly to Lebanon with the same pilot. #*Agency 3 call to Search after agents - In the base of a new agency known as Third Agency, a man gives a few people that seem like vigilantes orders to hunt after Ahmad and Ren. #*Biker a top Tower Scene - A biker from Vegas finds Ahmad and Ren at the top of a tower in an apartment, and it seems that Ren had a tracking device on him. #*Mid-Air fighting segment - Ahmad uses his HayWire to transform into a lizard-like alien with the ability to stick to any surface (Scale), and with enhanced agility and fighting skills to fight against a biker who's bike transforms into a flying machine after Ahmad attacks him. Ren transforms into an alien capable of stretching it's limbs with no limits (Bungee). #*Underwater Hangout - Ren and Ahmad go underground through a tunnel, into a dangerous thug hangout bar underwater. Ahmad and Ren both sneak into the pantry to look after the material, surrounded by other materials like salt, pepper, making it hard to find. #*Agency 3 Heroes Arrive - The heroes from the third Agency arrive in search for Ren and Ahmad, when Ahmad finds an air vault, but Ren ends up knocking over everything causing the heroes to become alert. #*Underwater Chase - They go through the air vault, Ren in the form of (Bass) and Ahmad in the form of an underwater alien capable of an underwater alien capable of propelling itself through the water (Spout), as they attempt to escape one of the heroes. Ahmad at one point attempts to attack back, but is defeated, leaving Ren to drag him along. #*Agency 2 Submarine Doublecross Deal - They get saved by a submarine that lets them in, and disappears in plain sight, This is reveal to be the agenc from the beginning of the movie that tells them to double cross the team in exchange for more equipment, and a full sentence cut off. #Sabotage #*Agency 1 Base Explosion - The men are alerted of a bomb set in the base, and almost all men manage to escape before the building blows. #*Flight to Houston - Ren and Ahmad fly to Houston with the same pilot. #*Debris Discoveries - They find the scene of the mess, and the First Agency man asks them for the items, and Ren lies and tells him that the left it in Lebanon, getting the man choatically angry. He points a gun towards Ren and Ahmad and goes crazy for a bit until Ahmad calms him down. #Crash in Dubai #*Flight to Dubai - Ren and Ahmad fly to Dubai with the same pilot. This time, Ren and Ahmad kill the pilot and call for the second Agency, blowing the plane up in the process. #*Confirmation to Agency - Once getting onto the plane of the second agency, the agreement is made and Ren and Ahmad agree to join them. #*Super Set-Up Scene - They together get 10 new discs, two laser guns, grenades, smoke bombs, and boomerangs. #*Continued Flight to Dubai - They fly to Dubai with a plane on auto-pilot. #*Fun in Dubai - They have a little fun in Dubai while asking directions to a specific rich man's tower. #*Sewers - They eventually get directions, and they go through the sewers to get into the bottom entrance to the tower. #*Sneaking into Rich Building - They end up killing the guards at the bottom entrance, and killing others as they sneak through the tower and retrieve the case with ease. #*Falling Building - On the way down, on the stairs Ren attempts to check if they got the right strand and opens the case, as Ahmad sets the strand off by accident as Ahmad holds it up as Ren goes above and attempts to close it, but it isn't enough as the case doesn't close completely and the feedback goes sideways, literally cutting the building in half as both heroes choose to save everyone in the building because "no unecessary deaths", including the owner himself. Ahmad chooses to go back after another strand as RenRobin apparently, as Ren goes after everyone in the building as the alien he used from the biker-tower scene, eventually using the form Ahmad used in the biker chase to race down the falling building and down to the standing half of it, as Ahmad saves everyone from the tower falling above by becoming Vanissimo and telporting everyone out, though Ahmad becomes quickly tired after. #*Hotel Argument - In the hotel, Ren and Ahmad begin to argue. Ren rants on about Ahmad's reckless actions to cause trouble, and Ahmad rants about Ren always getting them caught in the act. Ahmad points out that saving everyone could possibly have gotten Ren and Ahmad's identities out had Ahmad not telported the two of them, yet Ren pointed out that Ahmad chose the mission over the lives of many. Ren then points out that Ahmad set the bomb off, then Ahmad points out that Ren was the one who opened it, and Ahmad had gone for another anyway. Ahmad points out that he saved Ren when the First Agency's leader pointed a gun toward them, though Ren pointed out that Ahmad stupididly went after the very hero going after them, and that he saved him after. Ahmad then points out that Ren is the reason they got caught in the first place, then points out that Ren got them caught in the biker hangout. Ren attempts to talk but Ahmad speaks his mind, saying that Ren is always starting things and that he's always dragging Ahmad down. Ren talks back saying that Ahmad is always trying to get one step ahead of Ren, always stepping headfirst into trouble without him, maybe that's why he's left behind. Ahmad gives up, saying that he doesn't want to live like this anymore, saying that he wants his family back. Ren lifts him up saying you'll see them soon enough. #The Alps #*Flight to Liechtenstein - They fly to the city of Liechtenstein on autopilot. #*Roadrip to Alps Mountains - They go Alps mountaineering, after getting info on it from a citizen in Liechtenstein. #*Sneak into Military Base - They end up going on restricted territory, sneaking towards a military base. They go after the weapons in a weapons vault, and set off an alarm in the base, as they race to get out. #*Military Gun Fight - Ren and Ahmad transform into an alien with the ability to create ice (Crysto), and (Flamebow) as the military men begin shooting at them and attacking with all sorts of weapons. #*Escape the Alps - Ahmad becomes an alien capable of flying by will at amazing speeds (Bracket), with Ren in the form of the bike-tower alien (Bungee) serving as a shield and flying off with the weapons. #*Agency 3 Saves Them - They get shot down, as the heroes of Agency 3 save them by attacking back and causing the team to surrender, taking the two to the top of the ship. #*Instant Betrayal - When on the top of the Third Agency ship, Ren and Ahmad successfully flee despite their urges to tell them that what they're doing is bigger than they think it is. #Last Call #*Flight to Nashville Tennessee - After the flee a private plane shows up on autopilot, and they travel to Tennessee. #*Agency 2 Agreement - they arrive with all the valuables and hand them off, in which they are sent off the ship under new identities, much to their disagreement. #*Alien Tech Victim warns Agents - A victim of alien tech infestation that traveled by flight warns Ren and Ahmad about Agency 2's plans. They don't care much at first, but they come to mind of their family and listen to the women and decide to see what's going on. (The victim can't touch Ahmad or Ren btw.) He found them by a tracker left on Ren's shirt. #Invasion Begins #*Roadtrip to Houston - Over many days, Ren and Ahmad drive to Houston. #*Invasion Downtown - they find out what Agency 2 is up to, and see many monsters like the lady victim running loose. #*Final Battle Begins - The US Military shows up, and the leader of Agency 2 transforms himself into a super cyber druid, and the war begins. #*Agents call to Agency 3 - Ren and Ahmad desperately go after the heroes chasing them, and tell them they want to help. They tell them that they don't know what they're looking for, nor how to handle the material. They do however know a way how to get up there... #*Teleportation - they are brought into the Agency 3 ship, and an Unused machine teleports them just outside the ship in astronaut suits. #Endgame #*Sneak into Alien Ship Vault - They sneak through the alien ship, and into the Vault, successfully retrieving the items after. #*Battle Against Alien Boss - They get caught by the alien boss, and they turn out battling against it. Ren as an alien capable of firing lasers and deflecting them with a shield (Reflect), Ahmad is an alien capable of super strength and is lion-like (King). #*Fight in Agency 1 - Ren and Ahmad are teleporter to the vaults of the first agency to retrieve the suit, but end up fighting an old friend already in the suit to get it. Ren as (Bass) and Ahmad as (Flinch). #*Crashland To Houston - The teleporter malfunctions, and they end up at the near end of Earth's atmosphere, as they begin falling to the Earth in spacesuits. Ren saves them both by turning into Crydto to put them in ice to resist the tension of the atmoshpere, as Ahmad becomes (Eyebat) and guides Ren by seeing through him, as they land into Houston with the suit as Robin and Bungee. #*Final Fight - Ren hands his Haywire off to Ahmad, and Ren takes on in the suit. They join the war as Ahmad begins to use both Haywire to fuse aliens. Ahmad fuses Boomkill and Bracket, the laser alien and the water blasting guy, and the Fast and the stretchy guy. That's when towards the end of the fight Ren flies back to the Third Agency, and asks them for a disc, figuring the other agencies had them anyway, and comes back, takes Ahmad's second Hay-Wire and kicks but as Testi-O, As Ahmad as the laser guy gives him a huge energy boost and they save the day blah blah blah!!! #Finally #*Afterlife - Ren and Ahmad come on good terms with Agency 3, and arrests agency 2 and 1 members. They are only sentenced to 6 months in prison, as the agency figured that if two other agents were hired they would've done the job and not thought twice about it, nor come back to help halt the invasion. #*Family Reunions - Ren and Ahmad meet up with their families, reunion!!! #*Agency 3 Tower Recruit - Ren and Ahmad go off back to a tower in Houston, and meet up with the Agency 3 leader, who explains the Haywire and their discs and says he has a new spot for the two on the team of heroes he's been looking after. They accept #*New Heroes, Training Time! - For their first mission they are carried into the ship, and they are put into training. They face off the alien tech victim (new member), and the heroes that were originally going after them as the movie ends. Discs *Bass (3.1, 4.7, 10.3 "Ren") *Flinch (3.1, 10.3 "Ahmad" 6.8 "Ren") *Scale (4.4 "Ahmad") *Bungee (4.4, 6.8, 7.5, 10.4 "Ren") *Spout (4.7 "Ren") *Robin (6.8, 10.4 "Ahmad") *Vanissimo (6.8 "Ahmad") *Crysto (7.4, 10.4 "Ren") *Flamebow (7.4 "Ahmad") *Bracket (7.5 "Ren") *Reflect (10.2 "Ren" 10.5 "Ahmad") *King (10.2 "Ren") *Eyebat (10.4 "Ahmad") *Fusions (10.5 "Ahmad") **Impact (Bracket/Bass) **Jetray (Reflect/Spout) **Slingshot (Flinch/Bungee) *Testio (10.5 "Ren") Items #Fusion Reactor - Biker's Hangout #Anti-Gravity Magnet Strand - Dubian Tower #D30 Laser Cannon-Blasters? - Alps Military Base #Rare Material - Underwater Club